


The Puppy Escapade

by ChrisCai



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, They Basically Sneak a Dog into Asagao and Adopt it, puppies!, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCai/pseuds/ChrisCai
Summary: PBG comes to Hana for help after hours, and Hana just can’t bring herself to say no. (Takes place during PBG’s Route)





	The Puppy Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> I like dogs and PBG's route, what can I say....

A loud hammering on the door resounded through the room late at night, moonlight shining through the windows and onto the pink curtains of Hana and Mai’s room. A messy head of pink hair popped off the pillow, squinting through the darkness and rubbing sleep away from her eyes as she fumbled for her glasses beside her on the end table.

_Who on earth was knocking at their door at this hour?_

The knocking continued, getting louder and more urgent with each passing minute. Mai stirred in her bed on the top bunk, grunting in annoyance and pulling her pillow over her head to drown out the sound. Hana glanced at her phone that glowed in the dark room, displaying the time, 12:28 at night. With the knocking showing no sign of stopping anytime soon, she had no choice but to groggily drag herself out of bed and amble across the pitch black room to see who was at the door.

Hana opened the door to PBG, a deeply concerned and panicked look in his eyes that turned to relief when he saw Hana.

“Huh?” Hana mumbled, still completely out of it, blinking sleepily at him.

“Ha-Hana! I need your help! It’s really important, I promise!“ PBG whisper-yelled in a frantic voice, tripping over his words. He looked a bit out of breath, probably having rushed to Primrose in a hurry.

PBG had his arms crossed awkwardly his jacket in an unsuccessful attempt to mask some kind of lump in it. Unsure if it was a hallucination her half-asleep brain had made up, Hana squinted her eyes in suspicion at the lump, and let out a small gasp when she saw it move.

“PBG…what is that?”

PBG took a cautious look behind him, his voice dropping to a low whisper.

“Promise you won’t freak out?”

Hana nodded quickly, despite not knowing whether or not she wanted to see what it was. He brought the moving object out from under his jacket, holding it out to Hana. At first, Hana only saw PBG’s soccer uniform, but when a fuzzy head popped out of one of the folds, she could finally see what PBG had woken her up for. Wrapped in the uniform, a small black puppy wagged its tail excitedly, tongue lolling out with a short happy bark that he was quick to shush.

“You didn’t- PBG, you know pets aren’t allowed at Asagao!”

He looked down at the puppy pawing at his arms as it sniffed at the air curiously.

“I know, I know.. I just found Azura in some of the bushes near Poppy Hall! She was probably abandoned, I couldn’t just leave her there…”

“Azura..? PBG, you gave her a name already?”

PBG avoided Hana’s questioning gaze, peering down at Azura with a sheepish look.

“No! I mean, yeah… I did.”

Hana sighed, looking down at the small black bundle of fluff. PBG was clearly already attached to her, and Hana knew he wouldn’t listen if she tried to explain to him why he couldn’t keep a dog at Asagao. But, even with the rules considered, Azura was in fact pretty adorable, and PBG was right. She didn’t deserve to be left out in the cold like that.

Besides, those puppy eyes both Azura and PBG were giving her was making it impossible to say no.

Defeated, Hana grabbed her blue blazer off the coat hook by the door, slipping it over her pajamas and stepping out into the hall, making sure to close the door softly behind her as to not disturb Mai.

“Alright, what do you need me to do?”

PBG’s face brightened, and Hana swore she saw Azura’s face light up as well at her agreeing to help them. PBG placed the puppy in her arms without warning, and Hana scrambled to use most of her strength just to hold up the mass of fuzz that was actually pretty heavy for such a small dog. Once Azura was settled in her arms, she began to realize just how much trouble it was keeping her contained inside PBG’s soccer uniform.

“Wait here, I need to make sure the coast is clear.”

PBG disappeared down the hall, peeking around the corners until he was sure nobody was still hanging around the dorm before motioning to Hana that it was clear.  As Hana descended the stairs, The only other signs of life in the dorm were the soft snoring and occasional pattering of feet she could hear through the thin walls.

Sneaking through Primrose was an easy feat, but the outside courtyard was a whole different dangerous territory. Anybody could be wandering around and spot them out in the open, and it was a known hotspot for teachers catching students trying to sneak out of their dorms.  Hana pressed her back against the wall of Primrose to hide as the cold air hit her, sending chills down her back. Hana held Azura closer to her chest, feeling her shivers against the makeshift blanket that didn’t do much against the bitter cold.

PBG glanced at Hana and Azura both shaking and immediately reached to his club jacket to pull it off.

"You don’t-”

PBG interrupted Hana before she could even object to the signature green Normal Boots jacket being wrapped around her and Azura.

“Nope, I’m insisting.” PBG said matter-of-factly,  standing back to look at Hana.

“You look good in it!”

After the words had already left his mouth, PBG’s face flared up with shock mixed with a deep shade of red that Hana could only barely see through the thick darkness that blanketed the school grounds.

“I mean- We should probably get to Bluebell soon, don’t want you or Azura freezing to death out here.”

PBG reached over to Azura, scratching behind her that perked up at the sound of her name. His embarrassed expression melted into a mushy smile when he heard the content snorts that was muffled by Hana’s blue blazer.

Hana looked down at the puppy’s wide eyes, no longer annoyed by the fact that she wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight. She grinned down at its head that watched both her and PBG intently, switching who he was cocking his head at every few minutes.

With her gaze focused on Azura instead of the walkway that led into Bluebell, Hana barely noticed the alarm on PBG’s face when he pulled her into one of the alcoves in between buildings without warning. Hana’s look of confusion up at PBG went unnoticed as he was hyperfocused on the grassy area right outside of Bluebell. Hana followed his gaze to a group of benches under a lampost that illuminated two figures locked in conversation.

Miss Shizuka and Mr. Saitomo, right in the way of their safe passage into Bluebell. Their voices were distant, but it was clear that they weren’t going to move away from their guardpost anytime soon. Hana looked up at PBG, hoping he had a semblance of a plan. In the back of Hana’s brain, she imagined her and PBG getting caught out past curfew, with a pet on campus no less. Panic set in as she thought about what kind of damage that could do to her scholarship… But, PBG had a plan, right?

“Here, give me Azura.”

Hana placed the bundle of black fur into PBG’s grasp carefully. He brought Azura close to him, closing his jacket over her and hiding the bump with his arms like he’d done when he came to her for help. It was inconspicuous as they could get, but still not good enough to safely sneak by the two teachers.

“That’s not going to fool them, they’re gonna want to see what you’re hiding.”

PBG looked blankly down at his rustling jacket, then back up at her.

“Yeah, that’s uhmm, kinda why I needed your help.”

“What..?”

“Can you distract them for me, please? Just long enough so I can sneak past into Bluebell-“

“Does it really have to be me?”

“They’ve already seen me too many times out past curfew… One more and I’m sure to get a detention.”

Hana gave PBG a doubtful glare.

“I promise if they think it’s just you out past curfew, neither of us will get in trouble-”

Hana stared PBG’s pleading look, still hesitant on what she should do.

His begging eyes bore into her just as her eyes narrowed more in thought.

“Please, Hana?”

_Ugh, those puppy-dog eyes!_

“Fine, fine. I’ll do it, but if I get written up for being out late I’ll never forgive you.”

PBG lit up, struggling to keep his excitement contained and no louder than a whisper.

“Thank you! I really owe you one.”

All at once, she was being ushered out from behind the hedges, right into the fray. Hana clammed up, her nerves completely shot. She probably should have at least thought through what her plan was before agreeing. But, there was no going back now. Hana shot a look to what had been her hiding spot a few seconds ago. PBG was already gone, probably trying to sneak around the edge of the building.

The moment of truth. Ms. Shizuka’s sharp eyes caught sight of her immediately, Mr. Saitomo’s gaze following soon after.

“Hana, what on earth are you doing out here so late?”

Quick, play stupid!

No words came from Hana’s mouth.

Not that stupid!

Ms. Shizuka raised an eyebrow, strolling over to where Hana stood in between the buildings. Mr. Saitomo followed her, both of them now with their backs turned to Bluebell’s entrance. Hana was sure her pounding heartbeat would have alerted everyone in a 10-mile radius if she hadn’t already been caught by Ms. Shizuka and Mr. Saitomo.

“You really shouldn’t be here this late, isn’t Primrose on the other side of campus?” Mr. Saitomo stared questioningly at her, hints of suspicion in his voice. It wasn’t until Hana remembered she was still wearing PBG’s jacket that she understood his suspicion.

He didn’t think she was here for that, right? Hana shook the thought from her mind, willing her face to not go red with embarrassment.

Hana closed her eyes tightly shut and did the only thing she could think of. Pretend like she was sleep-walking. She raised her arms out in front of her like she was a zombie, and started lumbering around in circles.

Silence. Hana dared to peek at Ms. Shizuka’s face for a split second, which was riddled with bewilderment. Mr. Saitomo wasn’t far behind, also bearing a look of confusion, or what she thought was confusion under all those wrinkles. He and Ms. Shizuka weren’t buying it, but then again, she wasn’t being reprimanded for being out past curfew as well.

Hana spotted a familiar face standing in the doorway to Bluebell, wildly waving at her to abort the mission.

Hana, determined to stay in character, shuffled lethargically away and added a fake snore for good measure.

As she fled, Ms. Shizuka only shook her head, mumbling out something about “these damn kids.” before strolling away.

Now free and full of adrenaline after having narrowly escaped the guards, Hana rushed into Bluebell after PBG.

Once she was safe inside, PBG burst out laughing.

“What was that? I swear, Ms. Shizuka was looking at you like you grew three heads.”

Hana pouted, glowering at the boy who was wiping hysterical tears away from his eyes.

“Hey, at least I distracted them!”

PBG’s laughter died down, settling into a grateful smile.

“Yeah, yeah. I couldn’t have done it without you, Hana, seriously.”

The happy barks of Azura sounded from within his jacket, wanting to be apart of the celebration. PBG unzipped his club jacket, a ball of fur emerging from inside.

PBG smiled down at her, reflecting her eyes that were wide with contentment.

“We should really get you out of the cold, huh?”

—

As soon as PBG set down Azura in his dorm room, she snorted happily, bounding forward to sniff at everything in sight.

PBG and Hana watched her in a content silence for a while, before Hana felt sleep tug at her tired eyes.

“I should really get back to Primrose soon, I should actually get some sleep for class tomorrow”

“Oh! I’ll walk you back!” PBG almost tripped over himself with his offer, but Hana quickly dismissed him.

“No, that’s fine. I think you have your hands pretty full here, I’d say.” Hana shot a glance towards the puppy that was about to wreak havoc upon PBG’s dorm room, scampering around and having already covered all the furniture in dog hair.

“Ah, right.” PBG looked ashamed he’d already forgotten his newfound responsibilities as a parent to a tiny fuzzy ball of energy.

"Oh, and here’s your jacket-” Hana’s hand went up to the zipper of the Normal Boots jacket to return it to its rightful owner before PBG spoke up.

“Wait!”

She froze, looking at him in puzzlement at the sudden objection and dusty pink that covered PBG’s face.

“Keep it, it’s kinda cold out there. You’ll need it more than I do.”

Hana was too tired to protest, instead opting to leave the jacket where it was.

“Okay then… I’ll see you in class tomorrow, make sure not to stay up too late-”

“Don’t worry I- Azura, stop that!”

Hana giggled, sending PBG a short wave of goodbye as she left him to try and pry the black ball of fur off of the couch she’d already dug her tiny paws into.

The journey back to Primrose was less cold with the added warmth of the jacket that was loosely zipped around her, way too big to properly fit. It was comforting, no longer just having her thin pajamas to protect her from the chilly air.

Hana embraced the warmth of her bed when she finally arrived home, crawling under the blankets that warmed up her ice-cold hands and feet.

Before reaching to turn the light off, she heard a familiar bell chime sound from her phone. Hana picked up her phone, tapping on the message she’d just gotten.

It was a picture of Azura, fast asleep and sprawled across PBG’s lap, with her nose mashed against the floor in an uncomfortable-looking manner. Hana sighed happily, setting her phone back down and pulling the covers over her after draping the signature green jacket over her chair and finally letting herself be taken over by exhaustion.


End file.
